


Home (is where Cas is)

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Dean is back at the bunker, struggling with memories and strangers and not feeling at home...





	Home (is where Cas is)

He had forgotten all about the hunters they had brought from the apocalyptic world. Dean dragged a hand over his face, his back pressed against the wall, resisting the urge to get up from the bed and lock the door. He knew that it was ridiculous to fear that anyone would invade his privacy in his own room. And yet he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that it had already been invaded. The bunker no longer felt like home. Dean shook his head. They brought these people here. It wasn’t their fault that he was a mess. More so than usual. But he hadn’t been comfortable in his own skin ever since Michael left. And knowing that there were all these strangers who looked at him as though he was about to turn into a monster that had devastated their world... as though he could not be trusted… as though he was somehow connected with Michael... Dean wrapped his arms around himself, feeling tainted... Could he be trusted?

His thoughts turned to the hunt presumably for the only weapon they knew that could at the very least hurt Michael. He had not been himself during that hunt. He could see it now. His skin crawled with shame at the memory. He could still feel that uncontrollable rage that had smothered – blinded him. He could picture what he must have looked like confronting the otherworld entity that looked just like Kaia. But he couldn’t control it. He was fighting back – fighting against Michael – fighting against what he had done to him – fighting with the only weapon he had – rage. The bastard might have left his body, but he was still inside his head, taunting him, laughing at him. “She’s right, you know. You are weak, Dean. All these feelings… emotions… Maybe that’s why I left you? Maybe you are not good enough for me? Did you think about that? Did it hurt your feelings when I left?”

Dean clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to shatter him like glass, he wanted to see him crumble, he wanted to hurt him right back. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. There it was again. The creeping blackness at the edges of his vision. The rushing sound of water. He felt it rise up to his chest, to his chin. He opened his mouth. He wanted to shout for help. But the water spilled right into his mouth, choking him. Dean gasped for air. He was drowning –

A knock on the door broke the spell. The water disappeared. The blackness receded. Dean resurfaced, exhaled. He was shaking. He passed a trembling hand across his forehead; it was drenched in sweat. But he was safe. He was in his bed. In his room.

“Dean? Dean!”

His heart gave a jolt. Dean got to his feet as well as he could and walked towards the door. He opened the door and smiled, suddenly feeling at home.

“Hey there, Cas.”


End file.
